<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Знакомство by fandom Agatofandom 2020 (agatofandom2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319842">Знакомство</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/fandom%20Agatofandom%202020'>fandom Agatofandom 2020 (agatofandom2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов &amp; СДК | Vadim Samoylov &amp; SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff &amp; The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff &amp; The Matrixx (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Crossover, Doctor Who (2005) - Freeform, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, RPF, Time Travel, doctor who - Freeform, ООС, ФБ-2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/fandom%20Agatofandom%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор всегда мечтал познакомиться с Агатой Кристи.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Знакомство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– …Или сгоняем в прошлое? Агата Кристи! Очень хочу познакомиться с Агатой Кристи! Что скажешь?<br/>
Вообще-то Марта пришла сказать, что собирается отказаться от дальнейших путешествий с ним, но это предложение заставило ее передумать. Агата Кристи была ее любимой писательницей. Разве Марта могла упустить возможность с ней познакомиться?<br/>
Всего лишь еще одна поездка. А потом она попрощается с Доктором и уйдет в нормальную жизнь…<br/>
- Итак, Англия, 1953 год…</p><p><br/>
***<br/>
– Доктор! – Марта повысила голос, стараясь перекричать грохочущую музыку, – Это точно не Англия!<br/>
Выйдя из ТАРДИС, они оказались не на зеленой лужайке рядом с поместьем знаменитой писательницы, а в огромном полутемном зале, где, судя по всему, шел концерт.<br/>
Вокруг танцевали люди, опьяненные то ли спиртными напитками, то ли музыкой. Они даже не обратили внимания на появившуюся из ниоткуда будку.<br/>
– Всего-то на несколько тысяч километров подальше… – отозвался Доктор, взволнованно оглядываясь по сторонам.<br/>
– Глебушкаааааа!<br/>
Марта обернулась на дикий крик, раздавшийся совсем рядом. Она решила, что кому-то стало плохо, но оказалось наоборот: какому-то парню стало слишком хорошо, и это был крик восторга. Рядом с ним подпрыгивала девушка и размахивала снятой с себя футболкой.<br/>
– Вадиииик! – завопила она. После чего внезапно сняла с себя бюстгальтер и швырнула его куда-то в сторону сцены.<br/>
Усмехнувшись, Марта перевела взгляд на смутившегося Доктора.<br/>
– …и, конечно, не 1953…<br/>
– Две тысячи третий. Подумаешь, всего пятьдесят лет разницы…<br/>
– Ты опять ошибся!<br/>
– Вовсе нет! Ну, не совсем…Я обещал тебе знакомство с Агатой Кристи, и ты его получишь.<br/>
Доктор указал на плакат, которым размахивала компания рядом.<br/>
– Агата Кристи! Российская рок-группа. Знаменитая ничуть не меньше старушки-писательницы. Я помню, этот концерт даже транслировали на третьем межпланетном фестивале Музыкальных Легенд, в 56 веке. Я был там, давно… – Доктор запнулся, погрузившись в воспоминания.<br/>
– Вместе с Розой? – вздохнула Марта.<br/>
– Эээ, нет. С Мастером. Но не «вместе», не смотри так! Он просто тоже там был! Мастер замыслил очередной коварный план, мне надо было его остановить… В общем, посмотреть концерт тогда так и не удалось. Зато сейчас есть такая возможность. И даже больше – ведь это не какая-нибудь там запись, а самый настоящий, тот самый легендарный концерт «15 лет жизни»! А потом мы можем познакомиться с музыкантами… Уверен, это будет весело!<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
Несколько часов спустя, после спасения концерта (от срыва), Земли (от вторжения зайгонов), и братьев Самойловых (от очередной серьезной ссоры), Доктор, Марта и лидеры «Агаты», собрались в Тардис, чтобы отметить юбилей группы.<br/>
Точнее, сперва они планировали пройти в гримерку, но братья Самойловы, начавшие праздновать заранее, перепутали двери и ввалились в Тардис. Доктор, увлеченный разговором о музыке, не спешил выдворять гостей…<br/>
– А эта ваша песня про то, что мертвецы – синие цветы! Я был на одной планете, где…<br/>
– Подожжжи… жди... Подожди! У нас не было песен про синие цветы!<br/>
– Нет, я точно знаю, что была. «Говорят, мертвецы – синие, добрые…»<br/>
– Да не было такой! Тюльпаны были, на крови, одуванчики… и так далее, так далее… А синих не было. Вадик, скажи!<br/>
– Что? А, ну не было – значит будет! Значит, придется написать. Ты лучше погляди, сколько тут штуковин разных интересных – рычажки, кнопочки… Я и не думал, что гримерки теперь так обустраивают…<br/>
<br/>
Глядя на то, как Вадим восторгался «такой необычной и просторной гримеркой», а Доктор и Глеб спорят кто опаснее – фанаты или Далеки, Марта размышляла о том, что знакомство с Агатой Кристи определенно удалось.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>